


Not a question (but an answer)

by theangelsweep



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Ok why are all of my Les Mis fics so short, The world itself is attempting to ignore the feels I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:03:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theangelsweep/pseuds/theangelsweep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What was Grantaire really saying when he asked 'Do you permit it'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a question (but an answer)

"Do you permit it"  
The question stood between them, hanging in the air. It did not need an answer though, he was not really the one asking, nor was it really a question. In truth the real question had been asked long ago, even if neither of them had been aware of it. It was not really a question but an answer, the smile received in return not an answer but a grateful acknowledgement. They faced the end together with acceptance in their hearts.  
'Will you die for me'


End file.
